The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A variety of power generators are used in many types of well related applications to generate electric power for use downhole. In some well drilling and/or measurement applications, electricity is generated by power generators which have permanent magnets rotating about stator coils. Because of the permanent magnets, a permanent magnetic field exists in the region of the power generator, and this magnetic field can cause magnetic particle accumulation in an exposed generator design. If sufficient magnetic particles accumulate, components within the power generator are susceptible to damage and ultimate failure. For example, some power generators allow drilling mud to flow between the rotor and stator during the downhole application and this can lead to magnetic particle build up in areas susceptible to damage within the power generator.